


The Good Life

by sendricamp



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendricamp/pseuds/sendricamp





	The Good Life

For Beca to say that Barden -- or the Bellas or a repaired relationship with her father or a friendship with Jesse or Chloe Beale -- caught her off guard would be a blatant lie. Standing in front of the mirror, fixing the simple dress and glancing at the ring on her finger, she checked the time to make sure she could get lost in figuring out how she got here. Reluctantly going to college, reluctantly trying out for a cappella, reluctantly enjoying herself and willingly falling head over heels for Chloe. She knew there had been something there from the second they met, but it wasn’t until she decided to kiss Jesse that she realized just what it was.

She had never had friends. She was a lone wolf, perfectly happy on her own. Then Chloe Beale strolls into her life and into her heart and she was gone. After her first year at Barden, when her father had asked about Los Angeles, it had been the tight hug from a redhead -- tearfully begging Beca to stay in Atlanta so she could still see her -- that had made her agree to give it another year. Los Angeles wasn’t going anywhere, and she didn’t like the idea of being thousands of miles from the brightest thing in her life. The thought of Chloe being so important to her was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Jesse had been the most understanding person on earth when -- two months into the relationship -- she had confessed to him -- in tears, nonetheless -- that she was in love with Chloe and she had no idea what to do about it. He had kissed the top of her head, told her it was going to be okay, and that he was going to help her get the girl. She sat through movie marathons -- often having to watch more than once when she fell asleep -- and soundtracks and mixes that just didn’t work right before Jesse told her she was ready. He deposited her in front of Chloe’s apartment -- iPod and speaker in hand, the perfect mix ready to play -- before knocking and running.

Chloe had opened the door in pajamas, hair in a messy bun and the look of wanting to crawl back into bed etched into her features, but Beca thought she was pretty much the most amazingly beautiful person she had ever seen. She had pressed play and let the music do the talking for her, and by the end of the song, her back was pinned to the wall with Chloe’s lips pressed to hers. Then Beca learnt how complicated relationships -- and Chloe -- could be. If Chloe was having a rough day, she couldn’t be as cynical as normal, because she hated to see her girlfriend cry and she hated even more to be the reason she was crying.

Four years of screaming, fighting, dancing, drinking, sex, no sex, crying and laughter brought her to where she was now... in a dress... with a ring. A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts and she turned, smiling when Chloe stuck her head into the room. “You look beautiful,” she said, her arms sliding around Beca’s waist. “We should get to the park before we miss the ceremony.”

She nodded, looking up at Chloe. “I am so happy for Jessica and Ashley,” she replied, holding Chloe closer. “Just think... in six months, everyone is going to be gathering somewhere for our wedding.”


End file.
